Brainless feathery wizards
by TheTwoMind
Summary: caw caw... yeah i have a story of my own now but its shared with someone so its not really my own story


**AN: Hi. So I've been forgetting a certain cawing cool-kid in my stories, so… Let's give him a story of his own shall we?**

Harry Potter lay in the hospital wing of Hogwarts… He hadn't yet woken up from his battle with the dark lord and Quirrel… And he never would… Be the same again…

 **Somewhere…**

Pain… Orange everywhere… Looked like an orange had been violently stabbed actually… "heh…" He chuckled at the random thought… "good thing the games over anyway…" He muttered, the separation had happened so fast he couldn't tell why it had done so… But he was going to die… Heh…

 **Somewhere else…**

"Hello?" Harry looked around the darkness in fear, he couldn't see anything but his own body.

"hey" A voice said from behind him as he spun around to find a boy, maybe sixteen or so, behind him, his hair was blonde and birdlike, he wore shades… He was wearing a white suit with a sword going through his gut, orange stains around the blade, with orange wings hiding behind his back.

"W-Who are you? What's going on?" He asked scared.

"im you i guess… rebirth and shits kinda confusing… i guess that your either dead dying or you nearly died" He tried to explain. "if its the last one it means that your soul is kinda broken or wounded so it reached back to its last life… that was mine so im here now" He explained. Harry noticed he had a slight southern drawl…

"O-Okay… What does that mean?" Harry asked, trying to figure it out.

"means weve got two choices" He said. "one is that i heal you and you wake up again with me sitting in your mind giving advice… second option is that we merge but thatll put me in control and erase most of your personality" He shrugged. "im fine with either" He assured.

"… What if we shared? Taking turns with control?" Harry suggested, not wanting to die but not wanting to use someone as a battery.

"im fine with that" The boy agreed. "whats your name?"

"Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said, realising he hadn't introduced himself.

"ive got a lot of names so… yeah you can call me davesprite… or dave strider if you want my birth name" He said, giving a cool smirk. As he said that he changed… Turning orange, his entire body, his suit vanished to be replaced by feathers, his legs merging into a ghostly swirl. "this is what i really look like…" He explained, going back to the suited look. "this is just a combo of what i used to look like and what i really look like" He told the confused boy, extending his hand.

Harry took it… As he did the darkness vanished, replaced by flashing images that went too fast to process…

 **Hogwarts**

Harry's eyes opened, his left eye now blood red… His hair now scattered with orange locks… There was something growing from his gut and his back… "shit…" he muttered, his voice sounding older, calmer and more mature than it should have been… "harry?" He asked quietly, trying to find something.

" _W… Where am I? Dave? Something's wrong… Where am I?_ " He heard, to his relief…

" **calm down and tell me if you see anything… im in control right now but i dont know how to give it up** "

" _I… I'm in an apartment I think… There's swords all over the places as well as puppets… I… I'm wearing this shirt… It's got a record symbol on it… And I'm wearing those shades you wore…_ "

" **check you hair** " he didn't waste time, instantly telling the boy what to do.

" _I… I'm blonde…?_ "

" **shit… your reliving my life** " He told him. " **looks like you need to reach the end to get out of there… just let your instincts guide you… dont act out of what your body and instincts say to do and youll be fine** " He instructed.

" _Ok…_ " And then it was silent…

"Harry?" An old man asked as he entered.

"no hes busy sorry old man try again in about six months" Harry, who was actually Dave/Davesprite controlling the body, said instantly.

"Are you alright? Your eyes…" He muttered in worry.

"harry isnt home at the moment so just relax" He repeated, before gasping as the small lumps on his back and his gut expanded, taking form… His back now had tiny wings… And the beginning of a hilt in his gut… "shit" He cursed, trying to cover it up…

"Harry?" The old man asked again, not getting it.

"names davesprite gramps" He grumbled, hoping to get it through his head… "harrys not home at the moment" He added, before a pair of orange shades appeared on his face. "fuck" he cursed again.

 **Later…**

Davesprite sat on the bed, being poked with a wand, watching the hilt grow, and feeling his wings expand… "so we done yet?" He asked boredly.

"Quiet! I don't know how or why you did this, but your magical core is fluctuating madly!" Pomphrey snapped angrily.

"thats cause im not harry potter" He explained again. "my names davesprite" He complained.

"Shut it! I need to get to the cause of this…"

"thats cause its not potters core" He explained, slapping the wand away and letting the hilt shudder, expanding to full size, his wings doing the same. "finally" He grinned, spreading his wings out to full length.

"Stop that!" The woman growled at him, before he pulled the blade out of his gut, pointing it at her.

"you stop it or your getting a blade to the gut" He warned her as he stood up and walked away.

 **Later**

Davesprite walked down the stairs, having finally gotten what was going on through the old mans head. " **harry you there?** " He asked curiously/.

" _Y-Yeah… I'm just still doing this thing… It's actually kind of fun…_ " Harry responded sounding fuzzy, not all there.

" **have fun kid** " He said with a smirk as he walked towards the great hall. As he entered he felt the eyes of the entire school lock onto him, but he ignored it, keeping his wings folded in and heading to the table that his robes were the colour of… "sup" He said, sitting down, with two kids running over to him.

"Harry! What's with your hair mate?!" A ginger boy exclaimed in shock.

"not harry" Davesprite answered. "try again in about six months" He explained with a shrug as he adjusted his shades.

"What do you mean? Are you alright Harry?" A girl with bushy brown hair asked him.

"names not harry… my name is davesprite and harry is off reliving my life for six months" He explained, rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean?!" The ginger asked angrily.

"ugh" Was the first response. The second response was, "basically harry nearly died and his soul reached back to find me so we talked and decided to share the body but something went wrong and left harry to relive my memories and me to control the body" He explained.

"So… You're technically Harry?" Was the girls response.

"fuck no… even when im not a copy of someone im still a copy… heh" He noted, giving a small chuckle at the irony.

"What do you mean?" The boy asked confused.

"its a long story… way too long to explain right now but i can tell you next year or when we have a long time" He assured, his wings shifting a little at the words.

"What's that?" The girl asked curiously.

"its part of the long story" He explained, lifting his shirt a little to show the hilt of the blade embedded in his gut, and one of his feathers that was dangling from his wings. "tada" He said rolling his eyes.

" _Dave? Why is there a puppet flying around me?_ "

" **its normal** " Davesprite told Harry, mentally of course.


End file.
